


A Warm Welcome

by AStudyInAlgedonics



Series: 221Bs [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts has a lot of empty classrooms, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Potterlock, Reunions, Sherlock continues to be Ravenclaw in my mind, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStudyInAlgedonics/pseuds/AStudyInAlgedonics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Sherlock wasn't going away forever. A continuation of Your Hand In Mine. Less fluffy, but still fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this was "Blackboard". So I wrote a continuation to the last Potterlock. Oops. Oh, yeah, I should explain: it's a vague headcanon of mine that Ravenclaw at least (maybe the other Houses, but idk) have field trips for seventh-years or particularly advanced students on occasion, so that's why Sherlock's gone. 
> 
> As ever I own nothing. Also! If you guys would like to send in word prompts for these little drabbles, I'd love to hear 'em. I'm not limiting myself to the table I'm basing this on.

Sherlock can be ridiculously cryptic when he wants to be; however, other times he is obvious as he thinks everyone else is - like now, John thinks amusedly, rereading the message his owl brought him this morning for the hundredth time.

_Empty Charms classroom at one. Be there._

Now John is perched on an ink-stained desk, the letter and Sherlock’s glove in his hand. The latter no longer has a connection; he’s drained the spell’s energy through overuse. Not that that’s diminished the connection he feels to Sherlock whenever he puts the overlarge glove on.

Five minutes late the boy himself walks in, blue scarf (his only nod to Ravenclaw; he won’t wear the tie) pulled up around his face so John can only make out his reddened nose and eyes. It’s strangely adorable: Sherlock barely ever comes down with anything.

“Got a cold?” John asks, slipping off the desk and crossing the room to him. He instinctively reaches out to embrace Sherlock, but stops himself - Sherlock can be touchy about expressing sentiment when he’s been out of his element for any length of time.

“I’m not ill, don’t worry,” Sherlock sniffs haughtily, as if catching something was beneath him. He closes the distance, wrapping his arms around John and walking him back until he’s got him pressed up against the blackboard.


End file.
